


black wedding

by wheeinswolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/F, Vampires, because of course i write about vampires, bora caught them and is a curious human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinswolf/pseuds/wheeinswolf
Summary: "The human is back.""The small one? Bora?""She's been standing in front of the door for the past ten minutes. Maybe more by now."
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	black wedding

"Siyeon?" 

Siyeon lazily hummed as Handong draped herself over her, the long locks of hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves, dipping her view in a fiery hue that often reminded her of the burning wood she so loved to stare at. Warmth spread through her cold body from the contact, burning the hottest on her back where Handong leaned her body against her own, leaving a trail of tingles behind as it followed her veins. As imaginary as the warmth was, their bodies having been cold for centuries if not more for both of them, it still burned her from the inside, made her feel oddly alive. As if she still existed. Maybe the reason she could feel the warmth this strongly was that Handong was the same as her. Nearly always had been.

"The human is back."

"The small one? Bora?"

It was Handong's turn to hum, the vibrations soft yet strong and vivid against Siyeon's throat. She chuckled at the soft kiss that followed on her neck, the impossibly sharp fangs scratching gently over her skin in a way only Handong's ever had. A quiet sigh followed, the puff of air tickling Siyeon as she untangled Handong's arms from herself, turned around with the chair, and pulled the shorter vampire on her lap instead. Handong grinned and allowed herself to fall freely into the welcoming embrace, wriggling about until she found a comfortable position somewhat curled around Siyeon's slightly taller frame.

"She's been standing in front of the door for the past ten minutes. Maybe more by now."

"She hasn't left?"

Handong shook her head no, leaning it against Siyeon's chest, listening for the non-existent thump of her still heart. The quiet calmed her down. Siyeon had the habit of breathing still, her chest rising and falling constantly, often lulling Handong into a restful sleep. 

"It seems we made a rather lasting impression on her." 

"How could we have not, considering everything."

Siyeon's hum was strong enough for Handong to feel the vibrations against her cheek even through the rather thick fabric of Siyeon's woolen sweater.

"Let's invite her in, shall we?"

"Is that wise?"

"I do not know."

Light caught on her fangs and Siyeon's lips moved with her words, sculpting every letter with a precision Handong had only found within her. The shorter of the two stood up, pulling Siyeon along with her. Worry and unease ran through her body as she slowly led Siyeon out of the room, towards the staircase and the there awaiting possible beginning of the next chapter of their existence.

A breath she didn't need, a gulp she barely felt.

Siyeon squeezed her hand, a comforting and reassured smile resting on her lips even as the slightly trembling fingers holding onto Handong's told a different story. Handong nodded, more for herself to feel the movement and remember she was, than to agree with anything. 

Tilting her head to the side, pointing at the entrance door below, she took the first step.

Siyeon squeezed her hand again and followed, placing her foot not far from Handong's own before the second followed, skipping that step and landing on the next. Together, they strode down the staircase leading towards the door, their frames in perfect tandem with each other, a beautiful play going on for centuries that had yet to end. 

The afternoon sun hung low on the sky, bathing the small entrance hall of their house in a deep orange light. Sharp shadows traced Bora's small figure through the door's milky glass, proving the woman had indeed persisted on. Handong glanced over at Siyeon, raising her brow, oddly surprised at Bora's presence. Even if her senses had told her otherwise, she had begun to question whether she had but imagined Bora's first timid knock before leaving to find Siyeon.

The older simply grinned in response, gripping Handong's hand tighter as she pulled her down the remaining two steps. 

Bora must have noticed them, her shadow moving as she bounced up once Siyeon reached for the doorknob, not quite prepared to remove the last barrier between them. Handong stopped her at the last moment, hesitant fingers wrapping over Siyeon's. She leaned closer, resting her head on the shoulder in front of her to whisper into Siyeon's ear.

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too."

"She knows. She could've revealed us already if she wanted, right?"

"Blood was streaming down your face, Dongie, eyes as brightly orange as a robin's breast. It would be hard to mistake you for anything but what we are."

Handong sighed, always having been one to enjoy the dramatic theatrics it could convey. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled back, allowing Siyeon to move to open the door fully this time and thus invite Bora inside.

"I really hope we won't regret this."

"Anything for a beautiful woman," Siyeon joked, trying to lift her mood, "Even if said woman followed us and tried entering our home after witnessing a near-murder."

Handong let out a quick, incredulous noise somewhere between a chuckle and a snort, still unable to wrap her mind around the events that had taken place that day. Their blood-reserves had run dry, rather literally, after a clumsy mistake on Siyeon's part had resulted in the last, shared bag to burst open, the precious liquid painting their kitchen floor a gruesome red. Their thirst, the inability to quickly find new blood and a bypassing, walking snack had led to them meeting Bora for the first time.

The second time had been Bora trying to climb in through an opened window in Handong's study, the human woman nearly having gotten inside had a curious neighbor not seen and chased her off. 

And now she was here.

Much too quickly a curious gaze met their own, defiance shining brightly behind dark, wide eyes. Bora invited herself, uncaring for the watchful gazes of the two vampires next to the door. They quickly turned into wondrous, awed stares, both Handong and Siyeon standing unmoving, rooted in the same place as they watched her graceful movements around their entrance hall. Bora held a dancer's elegance even when fiddling with hanging up her parka, the item quickly joining other jackets hanging on the clothes rack.

With a pleased huff she turned to look back at them, hands firmly placed on her hips as she confidently met their stares.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't REALLY know what this is yet but i'm slowly trying to get back to writing and this seemed like a fun idea :D
> 
> i swear i don't only write about vampires


End file.
